Confrontation
by TararithPeredhil
Summary: “Why are you afraid of hearing it, Mel? Is it because deep down, you know? You wanted an answer, you never wanted life-and-death struggles. They lured you in with vague promises and strange images of a better life. But it’s not better. It’s worse. A


Title: Confrontation

Author: TararithPeredhil

Summary: I'm easily amused. This leads to speculation, such as "what would happen if my two favorite original Matrix characters (an exile and a rebel) met?" And then this is what happens. I write stories that answer these questions.

A/N: This is loosely based on ATS, so I recommend being familiar with that before reading this. Not necessary, but helpful. And Melime is pronounced "Mel-ee-may," with the stress on the middle syllable.

* * *

Tara stood outside her apartment. She hadn't been home in a quite a while. She had been trailing the RAs and crashing with Gem and Illy in The Gutter; she hadn't been home for nearly two weeks. She pushed the door open and looked around disgustedly. A light coating of dust lay over everything, including the pizza box and empty soda cans still on the coffee table. She was very grateful she didn't have a pet, as it would have run away or died by this point.

She sighed and began cleaning up.

* * *

Melime sighed and pulled off her trenchcoat. She draped it over her arm and continued walking. Since this was a simple retrieval mission, her captain sent her alone. One rebel was much less noticeable than a few.

She didn't even know what she was getting, only where to go. She pulled her black tube top up a bit, ignoring the looks she got from the others nearby. She fished a pair of green reflective sunglasses from the pocket of her cropped cargo pants, and put them on. Just then, lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely by thunder. Then the rain suddenly began pouring down. Melime smiled. Most people around her ran for cover, but she kept up her leisurely pace. She liked walking in the rain.

* * *

Tara had finished cleaning, and had settled in to reread a favorite book of hers, "The Two Towers," when the thunder crashed. She glanced up at the window as the rain began. A grin flashed across her face. She snapped the book shut and left her apartment.

She started toward the emergency stairs. The door read "Alarm will sound," but she knew it wouldn't. She pushed the door open and ascended toward the roof. When she stepped out of the stairwell, the rain hit her full force. She closed her eyes and spread her arms, enjoying the feeling as she always did. Her black wings slowly emerged from her shoulders, until they too were stretched out. She beat them sharply to shake off the water, then took off into the sky.

* * *

Melime's knee-high boots splashed through the puddles. She was almost at her destination, an old apartment building that had been shut down many years before. She walked down the alley to the side door. She raised her hand to knock, but the door creaked open on its own. Trying not to be afraid, she pushed a strand of bright red hair behind her ear and entered the dark room.

* * *

She flew higher and higher, trying to get into the clouds. The lightning flashed just above her head. She knew it wouldn't hit her, the laws of nature dictated that, but she still got an adrenaline rush from being near that much electricity and power. With a final flap, she entered the cloud.

As her inertia carried her a little higher, she tucked her wings close to her body. She entered a head-first free-fall, racing the raindrops themselves. She loved the illusion that the rain had stopped moving, even if she knew it was only because she was going the same speed as them.

A mile above the city, she unfurled her wings and slowed her descent. She was familiar with the city's layout, and knew exactly where her home was. She hovered to regain her bearings, then started home.

* * *

Inside, it was pitch black except for a single light that illuminated only a wooden table with a manila folder on it. She stepped closer, trying not to think of how anyone or anything could be in the shadows.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone here?" The echos bounced, giving the impression of a vast room.

"Take it and go," a slightly British voice replied from the shadows.

She walked to the table, deliberately taking her time, trying not to show the fear she felt. She took the envelope, removed a cd case, and put it in her pocket. She walked out equally slowly, bowing respectfully to the dark when she reached the door. She closed it behind her.

An albino man dressed all in white hit the light switch from his position beside the door. "I think you scared her."

His twin, One, shrugged from across the room. "You're the one who insisted on making the door 'magically' open."

Two pretended to think for a moment. "Good point. Why'd we have to wait here to meet some little rebel, anyway?"

"I didn't ask. It's best not to question the Merovingian. But did she look familiar to you?"

"A bit. But I've never seen her before."

* * *

Tara swooped down onto her apartment building. She sat on the edge and looked down into the alley at her feet. She watched as a girl came out, bowed toward whatever was in the building, and closed the door. The girl pulled her trenchcoat on as she hurried toward the street, but Tara was curious. She stretched out her wings and quietly descended the six stories to the ground. She landed with barely a sound and quickly entered the building.

Melime spun around. She thought she'd heard something. But all she saw was a single black feather gently floating down. She continued toward her exit.

One and Two fell silent and examined the intruder. "Tara?" One asked.

"One? Two? What are you guys doing here?"

"Merovingian's orders," Two answered. "What's your excuse?"

"I live in the apartment building next door." She gestured toward the door. "I saw some girl come out of here, so I was investigating."

"That's why she was familiar," One mused. "She looked like you."

"What? Who?" Tara asked.

Two's eyes lit up. "Hey, you're right! She did... but just a little different."

"Am I invisible, or something? Who looks like me?"

"That rebel chick who was just here."

"Rebel? Since when does Merv deal with the rebels?"

One shrugged. "Like he tells us anything."

"And you're not the slightest bit curious what's going on?"

"Of course we are," Two answered. "But we don't want to risk our jobs."

"And if you're smart, you won't risk yours," One added.

"Oh, I'm not that concerned about keeping it anyway," Tara said. "I think I'll finish this job with the RAs and quit. I'm gonna go find this girl. She can't have gotten far. I'll see you guys later." She waved and left.

One and Two waved back with forced smiles on their faces. "Think we should tell her what happened to the last angel to quit?" One said quietly.

"Probably, but I doubt she'll listen."

* * *

Tara stepped back outside and took off into the sky. The rain had slowed to a drizzle. She went higher in an effort to find the girl. She spotted the only person within five blocks and took off in that direction. The person turned down a wide alley. Tara prayed she was right. She flew slightly ahead and landed in a crouch right in front of the person, her wings extended straight up.

The girl jumped back. "What the hell?"

Tara smirked. She'd always wanted to do that. She stood and pulled her wings close to her body, concentrated for a bit and transformed them back into tattoos. She turned to face the girl. "Why, hello there."

The girl fumbled to reach under her trenchcoat and into her pocket. Tara waited patiently. The girl pulled a gun out and pointed it at the angel, her hands shaking slightly. She had never actually used the gun yet. "Okay, now what and who are you, and what do you want?"

Still smiling, Tara put her hands in the air. "Interesting, those are the same questions I had for you. But I'll go first. My name is Tara, I'm an Exile, and I want to know why you met with The Twins. Your turn."

"Twins? There were only two guys in there? Crap, I thought there was something dangerous in there."

"You don't know them if you say that. The Twins are very dangerous to anyone who isn't their friend. So, it's still your turn. Same questions."

The girl glared distrustfully. "Well... My name's Melime. I'm what the papers call a terrorist and the Agents call a pain in the ass. But I prefer to think of myself as a rebel. I'm only here right now because my captain sent me to retrieve some info, and he didn't tell me what it was."

"Ah, that seems to be a favorite technique of your type. Not telling the less important people anything. Keeping secrets. Just general, all over, ly-"

Melime cut her off. "You finish that sentence and you die."

Tara knew she hit a soft spot. The rebel had skipped the opposing arguments and gone straight to threats. The Exile took a step toward her. "Why are you afraid of hearing it, Mel? Is it because deep down, you know? You wanted an answer, you never wanted life-and-death struggles. They lured you in with vague promises and strange images of a better life. But it's not better. It's worse. And everyday, you ask yourself, 'Why did I do this? How can I get out?'"

Mel's hand was shaking, and she was breathing quickly. "You just shut up. Just shut up."

Tara took another step. There was only five feet between them. "Just because I stop talking doesn't mean that little voice in your mind will, Mel. It will always be telling you to get out while you're still alive."

Silent tears leaked from Mel's eyes. Her grip on the gun was barely enough to hold it up. Tara slowly leaned forward and took the gun by the barrel. She slowly pushed it down.

"Mel."

"My name's Melime," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Mel. If you ever do want out, I know people that can help you. They're friends of mine, you can trust them." She pulled her memo pad from her pocket, scribbled something on one page, and ripped it out. "I know you won't be able to keep this when you go back to the real world, but just memorize it. They will take you back... for a price." She pushed the paper into Mel's free hand. "You must be sure of what you want before you go to them." She gently removed the girl's sunglasses, then put two fingers under the rebel's chin and pushed her face upward.

"They were right..." she said softly.

"Who was right?" the rebel sniffed.

"The Twins. They said we looked alike. You could almost be my reflection... except for your hair." Tara's was pitch black, and Mel's was a bright, Irish red. Mel laughed.

"This isn't my natural color. My real hair color's identical to yours."

Tara smiled. "Perhaps we'll meet again, little rebel. And maybe, by that point, you'll have chosen the winning team. Just remember, you owe me."

Mel bit her lower lip and nodded grimly. She looked down to read the small paper. On it was written "The Agency" and an address. When she looked up, the Exile was gone.

* * *

A/N: Just an additional note. For the story of the angel One mentioned, see "Fall of an Angel", by Stormhawk. Link here – http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1787693


End file.
